Hiding Inside Myself
by BruceDiana
Summary: Bruce broods about his love life and how it became such a failure. Until he met Diana . Song by Kenny Rankin


**Hiding Inside Myself**

**BruceDiana**

I've been so alone all my life  
>I couldn't give my heart to anyone<br>Hiding in myself was a man  
>Who needed to be held like everyone<p>

The days moved into years  
>I look for warmth between the tears<br>It never ever found me  
>Never ever found me<br>Yes, I did seem to grasp at straws  
>They surely broke all the time<br>So I hid inside  
>(Till) I almost died<br>Yes I hid inside and I cried  
>A loving heart in a sensitive man<br>Hiding inside myself

Then you came out of nowhere  
>I could not believe my heart<br>I didn't know how to tell you  
>Didn't know where to start<br>I know you understand

When I hid inside  
>I almost died<br>Oh, I hid inside and I cried  
>A loving heart in a sensitive man<br>I know you'll understand

Just something I wrote in my free time. I heard this song and it made me think of Bruce. Somehow, it's describing how Bruce's love life is and what he felt when Diana came in his life. My first fanfic so please by gentle . Ratings and Reviews would be great . –B

P.S This is in Bruce's POV. BM/WW Fanfic

Bruce Wayne. The Billionaire Playboy. The White Knight of Gotham.

I was known to be quite a charmer to the ladies. The man who could swoon the ladies with a just a snap of my fingers. Well, the truth is, it's not the real me. Although I have shown to the world just how powerful my charm is with the ladies, it's all just for my playboy image to hide from the world what I truly am. Among all the ladies I've dated, I've only taken a few girls seriously. But none of them lasted. They all ended up to pieces. Well, the relationships did. Some couldn't accept the Dark Knight in me, some were just against what I was fighting for, some disappeared, and some passed away.

Years had gone by, but none of the girls I've dated were worthy enough to be taken seriously. So once again, I poured out my loneliness to my devoted work for the safety of Gotham. Alfred Pennyworth, my trusted butler, my surrogate father, gets worried of me that I might end up growing old alone. It was okay for me if I would be left alone by all my loved ones. They would leave me someday when the time comes. He cave has always been my refuge since that horrible night of my parents' death. This was the only place I could hide away from the happiness the world tried to show me.

Until you came along.

_Diana_.

_Wonder Woman._

_Princess._

The warrior princess of the Amazons known to the world as Wonder Woman. The woman I fell in love with the moment I saw her. Everything about you was perfect. Your azure eyes, your luscious lips, your smooth and soft legs, your long raven-colored hair and──It's just everything about you, Princess. You just take my breath away. My heart beats thrice its normal rate whenever I see you pass by or whenever I take a whiff of you sandalwood scent that only you could pull off. The way you curve your lips into a smile and how your pearly whites sparkle takes me to elsewhere.

But I tried my best not to tell you. For it might ruin my reputation as a feared myth by the people. It might be a scary image for them to see the legendary Batman smiling. So I hid my feeling for you so that I and my conscience will be the only ones to know. How would I tell you? I might ruin it like how I ruined the others. My mouth might not articulate what I truly want to tell you.

Finally after so many times you try to throw light on my darkened soul, you finally see what I hide for so long. You finally grasp my heart and brush off the dark remnants left. Although I always return to the dark whenever I step into your lightened world, you still understand me and _you still love me_.

You're different from the women that I have dated from the past. You accepted me. Both of me and I love you for that. You did not run away from me nor hid from me. You accepted me whole-heartedly and I thank you for that.

Now that we're together, I promise you I'll show you how I treat someone special like you. I'll show you that even the Batman knows how to show love. I'll show you that meeting me will be the greatest thing that will happen in your life. I'll show you that I'm a different man from the others you've met.

Who cares if they say that we won't last? Who cares if they say that you belong with _Superman_ and not with me? I'll show them just how serious I am of you.

I'll show them and I'll prove them wrong. I'll do anything for you even if it means that I have to sing in front of a crow to save you from a spell.

Oh wait...I think I've already done that.

I'll show them that I can save you from being buried under a rocket's remnant in front of thousands of people...or gorillas.

I think I've done that too.

I'll take you dancing to Paris sans costumes. Just be us and dance our way to the floor. Just have small talk and forget that we were even superheroes. Just look at each other and I'll swirl you around then take you back in my arms.

That _we've_ done as well.

I'll kiss you so hard you won't have to say sorry when you kiss me first. I'll even make it as a diversion for us to hide from enemies...from Thanagarians.

I forgot. That's happened already.

In whatever situation we are, Princess, I'll be there for you. I'll be doing the best that I can to show you that I love you. I may not be good with the use of me mouth, although I'm good with the use of my lips and tongue in another way. But as they say, "Actions speak louder than words."

FIN


End file.
